edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CelsiusXS2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Honor Thy Ed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kirkland22 (talk) 21:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) McCorkle's Pictures Don't add pictures uploaded by McCorkle. They're in a weird resolution. Ed, Edd n Eddy was made in standard definition, 640 x 480. DVD rips are generally 720 x 480. Either way, just leave the galleries as they are, unless you find a picture in the correct resolution (even then add them sparingly). Carlos2295 (talk) 20:27, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I second this statement, I too have had to go through some of the galleries you've added McCorkle's pictures. In general, please stop and just listen to us, I wish you'd actually talk to us for once. SBolton123 (talk) 02:24, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Low Quality Pictures I appreciate you trying to contribute to the gallery pages. However, the photos you're adding are not up to Wiki standards. We're trying to replace all the TV rip screenshots with HD ones from iTunes, Amazon, and the DVD's. Unless you have HD versions, please stop adding photos. Even if they're already on another Wiki page, we don't want to add anymore non-HD pictures to articles. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:22, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Gallery Links Once again, I appreciate you wanting to help, but it's not helping if you make needless edits. Please avoid placing links in galleries. If it's in the article, it's already linked to. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:21, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Links to pages containing "The" I've noticed you've been doing this alot with pages that contain "The" within their title (namely The Eds), and as simple as it should be, please stop seperating "The" from linked pages. SBolton123 (talk) 15:30, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Once again, you separated "the" from another link. If this happens one more time, you will receive a 3 day ban. Repeat it again, and it'll be a strike. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:46, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Warning not followed. 3 day ban initiated. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:10, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Meanwhile, you can use this time to think about the edits we've warned you multiple times about, which once again means, stop seperating "the" from links. The same scenario applies for adding "'s" within character names that are linked. SBolton123 (talk) 04:24, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Pictures Ban You clearly did not learn from what I have told you before. You have also not learned from all the edits I have had to undo. This is the last straw. I don't want it to come to this, but it has. You are forbidden, FORBIDDEN, from adding one more picture to an article without admin approval. Failure to comply will result in a strike. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:34, April 3, 2019 (UTC) I second this, it seems you're clearly still not getting the message. Honestly, this is already getting tiring, I for one don't find it funny, JUST SERIOUSLY STOP NOW. SBolton123 (talk) 08:40, April 20, 2019 (UTC)